


Lord of the Forest and John

by macgyvershe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art, M/M, Movies & TV, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a ebony pencil sketch inspired by the fiction 'Heart's Desire' written by prettyarbitrary.    http://archiveofourown.org/works/4103191</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lord of the Forest and John

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyArbitrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heart's Desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103191) by [PrettyArbitrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/pseuds/PrettyArbitrary). 
  * Inspired by [Heart's Desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103191) by [PrettyArbitrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/pseuds/PrettyArbitrary). 



> Hey PrettyArbitrary. What do you think?? If you'd like the original. Let me know, I'll mail to you.


End file.
